


Underfell(Or, how Frisk decided that it just wasn't worth it)

by GirlWithTheCinderblockGarden



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Chara is mentioned, Character Death, Genocide Route, Mentions of Pacifist Route, Non-Binary Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithTheCinderblockGarden/pseuds/GirlWithTheCinderblockGarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After so many times being killed, mauled and hurt by the few people that they thought they could trust, Frisk decides not to take it anymore.<br/>Or the Underfell Au that leads to a genocide route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underfell(Or, how Frisk decided that it just wasn't worth it)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I read a post on Tumblr and I got SUPER inspired and got to writing. I hope anyone who reads this likes it!  
> Do enjoy!
> 
> P.s: For anyone who is following my other story, i'm sorry for the wait, I've been sloppy and i haven't had the energy to type out all of the chapters(even though they're ready), which have been a bit long for me.

 So, this is the [post](http://nothlitcat.tumblr.com/post/135351538721/i-love-the-underfell-au-especially-ones-where-the) which i was writing about, if you want to check it out at all.

* * *

 

 

 The first time that they woke up in this version of the Underground, Frisk quickly found that the monsters in this place weren't as keen to be befriended as in the Underground they had woken up so many countless times before. The monsters were all so much more violent, so much readier to kill, even sweet, darling Toriel.

 Frisk wasn't really sure what hurt more, the fact that the people that had become their friends were trying to kill them, the fact that they couldn’t trust _anyone_ except for the one person that had tried to kill them in all of their runs before, or the fact that they had _died more times than they could count to remember._

 It had gotten so bad that Frisk started to wonder whether it would be better to just kill all of the monsters, to get through this version of the Underground, to just get it all over with. But it wouldn’t feel right to just kill the people who used to be their friends, even as Flowey _begged_ them, over and over, to just _get rid of them, Frisk, they're gonna kill you._

 The first one to kill them was Toriel.

 Then came Sans. And Papyrus, who, after many, many, _many_ murders, decided to befriend Frisk.

 Then Undyne, who was completely merciless and killed, killed, _killed_.

 And Alphys, sweet shy, _unstable_ Alphys, who'd tried to _blow them up._

 And so it went on and on and Frisk was just so _tired._ They didn't want to keep going anymore, they wanted to curl up to never move again and cry. But they had to get both Flowey and themselves out of this place, they had to finish this run, had to leave the Underground, had to restart, at least once more.

 And so they continued trying, after dying so many times, after fighting it so much, after so long of trying to be different from _Chara_. Frisk just couldn't do it, couldn't keep dying because it was so _awful_ , the empty space, the cold of floating in nowhere when they waited to come back to life.

And so they _snapped_.

They started from the beggining, killed them all, killed Toriel, who begged for her life, left Sans unscathed so he could see and _feel_ how much Frisk had suffered after trying so many times, killed Papyrus, even as he asked to be spared, to become _friends_ (Frisk just didn't have it in them, to be merciful, because when they turned their back to the skeleton, he could stab them in the back, hurt them again, _kill them again,_ _like the_ _**others** _ _had done_ ), and so Papyrus was another one to a list that would only grow, even when Flowey told Frisk, in the darkness of the Underground, that Frisk was starting to scare him, that Frisk should at least try to spare the monsters.

But then, there were others, so many others that they killed. But they weren't important. Not to Frisk, not to anyone.

Then came Sans again, with his hollow, tired, glowing eyes and his haunting smile, which would have scared Frisk a hundred(a _thousand_ ) lifetimes ago, would have made them worry about their dear, punny friend, but now he was just another _Monster_ that wanted to kill them but they would kill instead(and didn't that make Frisk a monster too? In their own right, Frisk was the Murderer, the antagonist).

Now Sans, he wasn't easy to kill, because even with his accusing eyes that made Frisk feel no guilt, the fear, devastation, the knowledge of losing, it reminded Frisk of someone(someone with blue eyes instead or red, who was nicer and liked puns), someone that was important but didn't matter now.

Sans didn't die, didn't die because Gaster interfered, told Frisk that they could pass, that he would take care of Sans, would make sure that Sans didn't hurt Frisk anymore and that Frisk wouldn't have to hurt Sans, if they didn't want to (and Frisk believed the skeleton, because the few times that Frisk had seen him, he had only appeared because it was completely necessary).

And then it was Asgore, the Asgore so unlike the first one because this one wasn't good in his soul, he wasn't hoping to be forgiven. He wanted all humans to die because he thought humans were disgusting. Frisk never said it, but they found Asgore just as disgusting as he found them.

 

Killing Asgore was easy, easier than the first time, and it was so long ago, when he _had_ to be defeated (or at least, near defeated), and it made Frisk feel no more guilty then when they killed all the others, even as Flowey watched in horror, even as he realized that the world would _restart_ and he'd feel empty and lost all over again.

Frisk never said goodbye to their only friend in this version of the Underworld, even as he cried and told them that they would be missed.

**0o0o0o0o0**

When Frisk woke up in that cursed flowerbed, with Flowey 'watching over' them, waiting to teach them the 'ways' of this world (except Frisk already knew everything), and when Toriel came to 'save' them (she'd kill them, they knew, they could feel it), Frisk smirked and followed.

Toriel never even saw the knife that pierced her back, never even knew what had happened and she was gone.

The splatters of blood on Frisk's face were just a proof that they were still alive, they weren't dead. _Yet._

After all, "In this world, it's kill or be killed".

**Author's Note:**

> So, yay or nay? Please read and review, it would be nice to know whether the ones who read enjoyed the story or if i should just delete.


End file.
